La presentación
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Sweets le pide a Daisy que le acompañe a un sitio para ser presentada a un par de personas importantes en la vida del psicólogo. ¿Les caerá bien?


Un pequeño drabble con Sweets y Daisy como protagonistas. Adoro al psicólogo y es una lástima que tenga tan poco hueco en la sección en español de Bones. A ver si entre todas podemos cambiarlo.

**Disclaimer:** "La presentación" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**La presentación**

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó Daisy por enésima vez-. Me dijiste que había unas personas que querían conocerme pero no me has dicho quiénes. Ya sabes que no le suelo caer bien a la gente –comentó con un deje de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para su recientemente prometido, el doctor Lance Sweets.

-Les caerás bien, te lo aseguro. Ya lo verás –contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora el joven psicólogo, aparcando el coche frente a una verja.

-¿El cementerio de Washington D.C.? –preguntó Daisy incrédula mientras salían del coche.

-Sí.

-¿Quién quieres que me conozca, el enterrador? –preguntó, sin poder evitar la ironía. Se arrepintió de haber hecho la broma en cuanto Sweets dijo las siguientes palabras.

-Quiero que te conozcan mis padres –contestó con solemnidad.

-Están muertos –Una sombra de dolor cruzó el semblante de Sweets-. Sólo es la constatación de un hecho –comentó mientras avanzaban por el cementerio-. Vas a hablarle a una lápida, porque ellos no te pueden oír.

-Daisy… -suspiró el joven psicólogo-. Por un momento no seas tan racional como Brennan, ¿vale? Simplemente quiero hablarles de ti y que, de alguna manera, me den su aprobación. Hablaré con la parte de mí en la que están ellos.

Miró a Daisy y esta le devolvió la mirada, no muy convencida. Seguía sin verle el sentido a aquello pero confiaba en su prometido más que en nadie del mundo. Si aquello era importante para él, ella lo respetaría.

Finalmente llegaron a la tumba doble en la que reposaban los Sweets.

-Mamá, papá… Hay alguien que quiero que conozcáis –la voz de Sweets, ligeramente quebrada, pareció resonar en el viejo cementerio y fue entonces cuando Daisy entendió al fin por qué la había traído. Iba a hablar a la parte de ellos que no había muerto, la que habían dejado en herencia a su Lance-. Ella es Daisy, mi novia y la mujer que ha accedido a casarse conmigo. Ojalá estuvierais aquí para que la conocierais de verdad –y dicho esto rompió a llorar.

-Lancelot, tranquilo, mi amor, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la mujer, preocupada, mientras abrazaba al psicólogo, que temblaba en sus brazos. En aquel momento supo lo que tenía que decir-. Señores Sweets –comenzó, insegura-, dudo que me puedan escuchar porque están muertos. Pero, si pueden hacerlo, quiero decirles que quiero a su hijo con toda mi alma y que lo amaré, lo respetaré y lo haré feliz todos los días de mi vida. Prometo no abandonarlo y prometo no volver a romperle el corazón –terminó, sintiéndose un poco tonta. Sweets la miraba, anonadado.

-Entonces, papá, mamá… ¿estáis de acuerdo en que me case con ella?

No fue más que el viento contra las hojas secas de los árboles, pero ambos creyeron oír un "Sí". Se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada. Daisy, porque era irracional; Sweets, porque era algo entre sus padres y él. Pero los dos sonrieron.

-Este mismo día, cada año, volveremos aquí para que tus padres vean lo mucho que nos queremos –comentó Daisy-. Así, estableceremos una tradición.

-Las tradiciones nos recuerdan a nuestra infancia y nos dan seguridad –dijo Sweets con su mejor habla de loquero.

-Y antropológicamente están presentes en todas las culturas –sonrió ella mientras salían del cementerio camino de su vida en común.

.

* * *

.

Espero que no me haya quedado muy pasteloso, ya sabéis que le tengo pánico a la pastelosidad.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
